


postscript in a letter to the future

by rokutouxei



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokutouxei/pseuds/rokutouxei
Summary: suwa writes a letter to himself.
Kudos: 2





	postscript in a letter to the future

**Author's Note:**

> [the original from 2015](https://rokutouxei.tumblr.com/post/131679006252/postscript-in-a-letter-to-the-future), crossposted on August 19, 2020 for archiving purposes!

P.S.

Always remember three things:

  1. Naho loves you. She may not reciprocate it the same way, but she loves you, as she loves the sun. You are important, and she will want you to keep shining brightly. 
  2. The look on Kakeru’s face when you helped him up from the asphalt after the truck had passed by. Remember the pain, the fear: remember the relief.
  3. The last photograph you did not burn the night before Kakeru was supposed to die. It’s hidden in your sock drawer, at the very end, inside a box, wrapped inside a paper bag. You kept it there for a reason. Your happiness is greater in the future you’re making for yourself now. You saved Kakeru and Naho in this life. There is little to regret. 



waiting for you from the past,  
Suwa

**Author's Note:**

> reblog/like the fics on [tumblr](https://rokutouxei.tumblr.com/tagged/fic), and catch me rambling about writing and fandoms on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/rokutouxei)


End file.
